


The Thoughts Within Harry's Head

by KatsWorld



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsWorld/pseuds/KatsWorld
Summary: Years later Harry glimpses Draco from across platform 9 3/4. These are his inner thoughts.
Kudos: 1





	The Thoughts Within Harry's Head

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim. Hope you enjoy, all comments are appreciated.

From across the platform my eyes caught yours.  
For a brief moment it felt like we were eleven again and I was transported back to the cramped train compartment. Part of me had wanted to take your hand. I really did want to know you, it was your friends who tilted the scales against you. Their eyes held the same look I had seen all my life. They thought that because they were bigger that they could pick on anyone they wanted. I had endured enough of Dudley’s beatings in my lifetime to never wish that upon my worse enemy let alone the two kind souls who had sat with me on the train. You were fine though, you were confident and you had something else, something that ensured your protection: your father’s power. I don’t know how I knew, I just did. You didn’t need my protection, but Hermoine and Ron did.  
Sometimes I wonder how different things would have been if I had only accepted your hand. Would I have been able to save you the years of suffering? Keep you safe from him? Or were we both always destined to play the part in a role we never asked for?  
I’m broken out of my daze as your eyes fall away to the child tugging your hand. I’ve never seen your son before, but instantly I know he’s yours. He looks exactly like you did at that age. Maybe he takes after Astoria in only his mind, but even that would be a shame because the world needs more of your brilliance in it.  
You turn your attention fully onto him and I take the chance to really look at you. Time has been kind, you look exactly the same as the last time I saw you, except not as gauntly. And thankfully today you don’t have worry lines all over your face.  
I wish that hadn’t been the last time. I wish I had seen you after the trial. Before weddings and life got in the way. Maybe if we had I would have told you how I felt. But I guess we’ll never know.  
I did look for you. But you weren’t at the manor and no one I asked seemed to know. It was like you vanished in the night and you stayed hidden in the shadows for years.  
By the time I caught wind of you again it was the news of your engagement. Part of me will always regret that I didn’t go to you right then and there. I wish I had told you not to go through with it, to give me - us - a chance. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t take away your happiness and let you waste your life with someone as broken as me. So instead going to you I called Ginny. We got back together that night. You had moved on, so I had to too.  
And now we’re here all these years later. Is it wrong to admit that when I heard you and Astoria had separated my heart had skipped even though I was still married. But could you really have called me and Ginny a married couple at that point. With her gone all year and I home with the kids. We were lucky if we even got to have a solid conversation once a month.  
By now you must have heard the news of my separation. How could you not when it was the front page of the daily prophet for weeks.  
Part of me wants nothing more than to go over to you. What I would do when I got there I have no idea. Talk? Kiss? Glare forlornly at each other like we did in school?  
I won’t. We may be completely different than the children we once were, but the truth of the matter is: I may be a Gryffindor, but really I’m a coward when it comes to you.


End file.
